The risk of cardiovascular disease (CVD) and fractures due to osteoporosis (OP) is increased in systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) patients. Autoimmune-mediated mechanisms that underlie pathogenesis in SLE have also been implicated in CVD and OP. The role of autoimmune markers (defined by anti-phospholipid, anti-oxLDL and anti-MDA-LDL antibodies) in subclinical CVD and OP (measured by vascular calcification, carotid plaque, intima-media thickness, and bone mineral density) will be examined in 200 SLE women. A pilot project will be conducted to evaluate the correlation between flow-mediated brachial reactivity and more established surrogate measures of CVD, as well as autoimmune markers. This work presents the unique opportunity to examine autoimmune markers as potential biologic links underlying the pathogenesis of OP and CVD in SLE patients. The research goals of this award are to: 1) pursue formal course work culminating in a MS degree in Clinical Investigation, 2) submit manuscripts related to the specific aims delineated in this proposal, and 3) develop and execute a pilot study. The project outlined in this proposal will provide a strong foundation for achieving my ultimate goal of becoming an independent clinical investigator. [unreadable] [unreadable]